Star VS the Forces of Blindness
by Fortio Gracio
Summary: A/U: Marco discovers he has a new neighbor moving in, and she's a cute girl! But, what seems to be a dream come true, is not always so. What will Marco do about the girl when she takes his life down a very dark path? Blind Star, Rated for Dark themes, and potential future chapters. Just a little something I felt like writing recently. May write more if inspiration strikes me.
1. Chapter 1

On young boy was minding his own business, simply enjoying some alone time, playing some game he bought. He really wasn't having fun per se, he just wanted to waste time. His only real friends were busy with other friends, and his parents had spent the last few days with him on a wonderful camping trip. They were all ready for a bit of personal time, especially Marco. School was starting in a little over a week, and he really needed some personal time.

He sighed as he laid back in his chair, the game paused at his fingertips. He looked out the window to see what had just grabbed his attention, a large moving truck. It took him a moment to realize that they were the people who bought the house next to theirs while they were on vacation. A small excitement filled him as he realized that for that house and that size of a truck, it must be a family. Perhaps this would be a new friend.

He decided to go and greet his new neighbors and find out sooner than later. He stood up, making sure his red hoodie and jeans were in proper condition. First impressions matter after all. He then put on his sneakers and went to the bathroom. His Brown hair was casually perfect, his tanned skin was blemish free, his teeth had nothing trapped in them to embarrass him, and as he checked his breath. That too smelled fine.

He grinned as he quickly made his way outside. He could hear his parents in the kitchen, clearly they were making a conversation starter as both his parents absolutely loved people. They even hosted a few exchange and foster kids for awhile just to meet new people. He smiled to himself as he realized he was stealing the March from them. In a matter of moments, he was outside, and ready to meet his neighbors.

He approached the truck and noticed the movers had already gotten a decent start, moving in several pieces already as he approached. He looked around and finally spotted three people who were clearly not movers.

One was a tall woman with light blue hair. She had on a large dress and looked like she belonged more in a mansion than a house. She seemed to radiate regality from her blue eyes. The man next to her was a near contrast to her. He was short, shorter then the boy himself ably a small margin. With golden hair, curled towards the ends, and an absolutely fabulous moustache and beard. His clothes were far simpler than the woman's, almost looking like a golfer. He carried on him an air of raw strength, and as the boy looked closer, there was a ring on his finger. It clicked that he was the man of the house, and the woman, judging from her ring, was his wife.

The final person took his breath away. Not since Jackie had he seen such a pretty girl. Her long golden hair just barely curling at the ends. She wore a blue dress with a rainbow undershirt, and it clearly showed off her curves. She had stockings on underneath, and her face, everything about it was cute and adorable, even her blue, lifeless eyes. As the boy stared, he noticed the girl say something quietly. A moment later, the three of them were approaching, the girl holding onto woman's arm.

"Hello! You must be the neighbor's boy. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Moon Butterfly, this is my husband and daughter, River and Star Butterfly." Each one bowed slightly, putting the boy on edge ever so slightly.

"Well, my name is Marco Diaz, and yes, I am the son of the family. I'm sixteen and currently enrolled at Echo Creek High." He reached his hand out to shake, which River immediately took and shook.

"Well my boy, pleasure to meet you. By coincidence, our daughter is sixteen herself, and is also going to be going to Echo High." He smiled a bit. But Marco felt something was off. Most parents he had met this way told their children to say hello, and usually they didn't hide behind their mother. Marco quickly thought that maybe she was like a few of the other girls when, after a moment, Moon spoke up.

"Apologies for our daughter. She's, getting off of. A bad experience. She's not a bad girl. Right?" The last word was said with almost venom under her breath. It threw Marco off at the display. Surely no parent would do that to their child.

"Y-yes ma'am. A p-pleasure." She timidly reached out her hand and Marco shook it tenderly. For the second time in under a minute, something was off. He had shaken the hands of plenty of girls, but this hand felt, off. Like she was trying not to hurt him, just barely making contact. Though it was brief, he figured he might remember this one for the rest of his life.

"Good girl. Now then, Marco, do tell, where are your parents? We would definitely love to meet the rest of our neighbors." Her smile and tone were genuinely kind. Marco wondered if it was an act when his parents came out with cake in hand. They ushered in their new neighbors and just like that, they were bonding. It was revealed that Star was blind, a terrible accident a few months prior having robbed her of her eyesight. They moved due to a change,in work environment, Star's grandmother recently acquired their company and moved them to a more important district closer to headquarters. As the conversation turned adult, the two teens were told to hang out upstairs, and so the two of them headed up, Star seeming to change bit by bit on the way. Just a few minutes later, and he and Star were in his room, eating some cake, and the charade ended.

"Look here Mango."

"Um, it's Marco."

"Dickless wonder." Marco was agasp. She hadn't turned a hundred and eighty degrees, she had gone far beyond that. "Look, I might be living next door, and I might be blind, but there are going to be ground rules. First, I need help getting to and from school, and that includes inside the school. You're going to help me until I'm able to do so myself, then, I want you to fuck off."

"Second, if you ever treat me as your friend in front of anyone but our parents, I'll castrate you. Third, i have a boyfriend. He will come over often. You will cover for me, or I will get you into more trouble than you can imagine. Finally, you will run my errands. Questions?" She finished her statement and as she asked her question, she reached across and stole Marco's cake, giving him a squeeze to show that she was insanely strong. She could break his hand in an instant if she felt like it.

Suddenly, it dawned on him, she had him trapped, she had played the vulnerable game this long, and so well, that she could make up a story, and most would believe it. Her mother wasn't fooled, but everyone else would be. He hadn't known her an hour and she had essentially enslaved him!

"Good. Play your role well and I may reward you, servant." She giggled to herself as she reveled in her unjustly obtained cake. Marco felt absolute despair. This was worse than Janna. He thought about his options, but before he got too far, another girl's face appeared. He fell backwards onto his bed, defeated. He silently hoped nothing would happen from here on out. Praying it wouldn't be too bad.

Marco was in third period and he absolutely hated everything. Star was obnoxious. She had made him late to first period, had befriended the delinquents of the school, befriended the cheer captain and subsequently controlled her, and the entire school. So now, Marco was being the nice, not-a-friend helper to her, making duplicates of his notes, all in braille, while Star slept through the class. He had tried to fight it, but with the cheerleader captain, she had the football team. As much as he could get through them, he wouldn't win against the school need for any able player. So he couldn't win, even if he won. Not to mention she had sold herself the poor victim of being blind.

His own friends were unable to approach, a failure of their social disorders. He was alone, with a psychotic girl who had convinced everyone she was both awesome, and frail. He could only win if he kept his head down, and hoped she left him alone. Sadly, he was not getting off that easily.

"Mr. Diaz." Marco snapped at attention. "It seems Star could use somewhere better to rest, take her to the nurse's office." Marco sighed. While Ms. Skullnick's class was boring, he was at least safe. Now, he was directed not to the nurse's office, but right to her new best friend, Oscar. He liked her style, and she liked his music, or at least his drugs. She quickly got a freebie mix of some shit and was in heaven before having Marco carry her into the nurse's office. She managed to ruin his day of school, and now she was high as a kite, and he was walking a thin line. And she knew it.

She absolutely loved it. She had a few lackeys back home, but Marco was easily manipulated, but not broken. She reveled in planning around him, and was entirely ready to crush his hopes, but she would let him get within inches. Before taking the victory herself. She would ruin him. As They were halfway home however, her phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Marco looked as Star held out her phone to him.

"Uh, it days Tom-" She immediately answered it.

"Hey boo!" She was ecstatic as she talked to the man. She talked on her phone for over an hour, when she was done...

"If you tell anyone he called, I'll kill you." Her threat ran clear in his head. She had made sure of his complicity, as it was clear she was the criminal here. He wanted an escape, and he would find one. He bought a tape recorder and planned to record 24/7. After he got it though, he decided against it, until she really got his goat.

She revealed his crush on Jackie in the worst possible way, she left the state to get away from him after what Star told her. She got Ferguson sent to military school, and got Alfonso expelled. The consequences broke him. Star was a bitch, and she was going down. Recently, Tom had begun visiting, and Marco had a plan. Star was a flirty bitch who only cared about Tom, but that was not reciprocated. He just had to get Tom to confess, and amazingly it wasn't hard. He thought again to that moment he played the tape for Star.

"Hey Star, I got a recording that might interest you." She looked at him. Recently, after removing all his hopes, dreams, and friends, she had calmed down. Hell, she had actually been downright kind on some occasions. But it was too little too late, besides, this was still the 'kind' option. And he loved it.

"What is it?"

"A recording of Tom singing your praises." She smiled at Marco. Tom was her favorite thing. Marco was glad he didn't have to hide his grin as she put the tape in her cassette player and hit play. He knew the entire thing by heart. After about 2 minutes of her giggling. He knew she was at the point, and the conversation between him and Tom was playing.

"So Tom, what is your favorite thing about Star?"

"Her pussy."

"... I thought Star was a virgin?"

"She was. A few months ago, I was ready, but she didn't want to spread her legs for me. Even after I got her some laced drugs, she was resisting, so I made the rash decision to bash her in the back of the head." There was a silence before he continued. "Don't judge me. No one likes the bitch. Of not for her pussy, she wouldn't be worth it. And boy was it good. Shot off five times before I washed her out. Then I called nine-one-one and got an ambulance. Didn't realize she would live, but thankfully, she forgot the night, went blind, and got caught being on drugs! They didn't even catch me! Now I give her just the right shit, and she doesn't even remember me painting her womb white every time I can get her alone. She's still tight by the way. Not as awesome in the sac as my real girlfriend, but hey, even you agree, this is all she's good for, right? Hell, what am I asking you for, you may look disgusted, but maybe I'll give you the keys to her pussy when I'm done using it. Hahaha."

Star listened numbly as the conversation went on. Marco had already left, knowing exactly how Star felt right now. He wasn't an idiot, he had done his research. Star used to be a hyperactive girl like now, but with a good heart. Tom had corrupted her. He wasn't alone, but he was the only one doing it maliciously, and to such an extent. He knew she would hear his response, how he actually defended her, but he didn't care. His life was over either way. He knew exactly how Star would react. She would feel betrayed, she would get back at Tom, and then Marco would be in an even worse position, but knowing means you can prepare.

He knew if his parents were informed of any of this, Star would fudge enough details to fuck him over too. He would be sent across the country to that boot camp, be all but legally disowned, and would have no future. So he would skip all of that and end it. He came to his room, his parents were out, trusting Star to keep him out of trouble. They even took his house key away so he couldn't get inside without her permission if they were away. But he used this to his advantage, he left his window unlocked this morning, ensuring he could get back inside. He quickly did so and went to his closet. He had it all setup, a rope hung from the ceiling, barely hidden from sight by some clever messiness. He sighed in relief. Soon, none of this would matter. She could implicate him in whatever she wanted to, he would be untouchable.

As he got prepared, he imagined a few scenarios of his discovery. It probably wouldn't be grandiose, but it would save him, and now, that was all that mattered. He got in position, using a small step ladder to gain some height, he wanted to be sure this got him first try. He closed the door, leaving a slight opening to grab some attention, took a deep breath, and kicked. He felt the rope go taught on his throat as his weight forced him down. The rope held him in the air, and he could feel his body struggle for air. It was then he heard a door burst open. Star had been quicker to seek revenge than he thought. Or maybe it was Tom. Who knew, and as his world went dark, he remembered, he didn't have to care anymore.

Marco was stunned. He had done the one thing he never wanted to do again, he had woken up. When he woke up, he was assaulted by nurses and doctors, all making sure he was restrained, and worst of all, alive. No, not worst of all, that belonged to his current guest, who had apparently been by his side, who's actions forced him to live, the girl who had ruined his life, had saved it.

The first time she entered the room he got so upset that she was taken from the room and he sedated. Know, he was calm, medicated beyond the ability to fight. She knew he was awake, she had apparently decided against even going to school, he was here, and so she followed. His parents never came, he wasn't surprised. They probably hated him, or worse, we're directly implicated in his suicide. It wasn't wrong per se, but the girl in the room was the number one cause.

"... I'm sorry." She had been there an hour, and those were the first words she had spoken. If not for the partial sedation, he would have tried to rip free and beat her over this.

"If you were really sorry, I'd be at peace, and not stuck here with you to ruin my life more." She remained silent the rest of the day. She tried to pretend to be a good girl, helping him out, getting him water, the whole nine yards. It sickened him, until after a week, her parents showed up instead. Star told them the truth. She played them the tape. She admitted to what she had done… She had even begged them to send her to boot camp. When they heard the tape, the two of them took action. Star was expelled, police investigations ended up with Tom dying as a result of his parents crazy actions, the two surrendering due to the event. Star was told she had one week to get hee affairs in order, she was going to therapy, then boot camp. Star didn't fight it, but welcomed it. She came everyday when he was out, apparently they got to him before he fully blacked out, but his struggling caused him to collapse his closet, the heavier items he had used to secure the rope had hit him pretty hard in the head.

She was indeed the reason he was alive. She had guessed he would do something like running away. Sadly, she wasn't entirely wrong. He was going to be released soon, and if he pressed charges, he could have her rot in jail a few years instead of in boot camp. He decided to meet with her one last time before he made his decision, especially after he found out some terrible news. He would never be able to walk, or drive, again. The damage to his head was more severe than originally thought. He would occasionally get exceedingly dizzy, so trying to move around without help was dead now. His karate days were over. The next day, hours before his release, Star walked on in. She looked, different. Almost like a shell had walked in instead of a person.

"Hey." Marco didn't know why he initiated the conversation like that, but he had already given up. If he had the opportunity, he was taking a trip into the path of a speeding semi soon anyway.

"Hi." It sounded like she would have been crying if she could. Her voice rough and dry.

"You should drink some water. Sounds like you could use some more fluids."

"The world could do without me." Marco nearly snapped at that. He was the one whose life was ruined. "I took out my own frustrations on the world, and hurt people who were looking out for me. Heck, look at Tom. I placed him in high regard, especially after I went blind and he stood by me. I just prove to be a great person to exactly those who don't deserve it. It was, a shock to hear Tom talk about what he did. You… you saved me. When I saw you had disappeared, I got worried, especially when it kept playing." Marco was curious. He knew he spent that afternoon bitching out Star, so what was she about to say.

"It was probably unintentional, but it sounded, like an audio diary." Marco couldn't even remember that day. "You dated it just a month ago." That was before he had decided she was irredeemable. "You, you still had hope I could be a good person. It, honestly hit me pretty hard. Here I was, treating the guy who wanted me for my, body, like he was the shining example of perfection. Then here was you, trying to help me, having hope and faith where others had only sympathy or lust. You, you are an amazing guy, and I nearly killed you. After that, I realized I should have listened to my heart, instead of pretending I knew what I wanted. Because, truth be told, I fell for you. Hard."

Marco was in utter disbelief. The girl he was so afraid of, the girl who ruined everything, the girl who's life seemed to revolve around destroying him, had just confessed to him.

"... You know what's done cannot be undone."

"I know."

"You can't even make up for half the shit you did, you know that too, right?"

"Yeah."

"And seriously. Do you expect me to reciprocate your feelings right now."

"... No." She barely got the word out, tears threatening to burst forth at any second.

"Good. I think you need time to get better before I give that another shot."

"Bubba-wha?" Star, still barely not crying, was now lost in a land of confusion.

"Listen, I can't deny that even now, I feel attracted to you, but I don't know if it's lust, love, or friendship. I need time, and you need to decide who you are. Are you the bitch Tom says you are, are you the whore Oscar thinks you are, or are you an awesome girl, like I once hoped you were?" Star, after a moment, cried hard. She cried, sobbing, for several minutes. Marco was still strapped down, so even though the urge to hold her came, it thankfully went without getting fed. He waited a while for her to stop. He could see the facade disappearing. The real self he had never known breaking free, if only for the moment.

"That answers that. Look, I won't press charges, you were a victim too. I can't stop boot camp, but, I won't subject you to tell either. I had that experience enough to not wish it on anyone." He faced away, and the two, said nothing. For a while, a silence filled the room, but it wasn't awkward. For whatever reason, it was, comfortable. Then, the police and her parents came, and when Star was lead out, Marco spoke to them, intending to do the right thing, one last time. If she blew it, it would be on her. Two weeks later, he, his parents, along with Star and her parents, were awaiting her transport to her new school. She had been allowed to stay through the holidays, but had to go for the second semester to her new school. She soon heard the most dreaded bus in existence, St. Olga's Reform School for Criminal Girls. She sighed in defeat, and prepared to enter the bus. She was scared, but, after finding out all she had, she wasn't going to go through this again. She took a breath, released it.

"Guess this is goodbye for a while." The group rather quickly said their goodbyes, but as Star went to enter, she once again heard words that would redefine her life.

"Take your time seriously at this school Star, I still have St. O's on speed dial!" She stopped, with one foot on the bus, one hand on the railing, and turned slowly. Wasn't this-

"And You can thank Marco for going to an aid school where they help troubled teens who WANT to get better." She started to cry, wanting so desperately to leap at the boy and hug away everything wrong she had done to him. But she couldn't, she had to be strong, for him.

"I won't waste this chance!" With a tearful smile, she got on the bus, and in short order, was off. Marco felt, proud of himself. He had thought all hope was lost, but here it was, back where it needed to be. Right back to square one, but was that really so bad? Star was on the path to becoming a better her, she had, in turn, cleared up all the problems she caused, though for some, there was no going back. Alfonso and Ferguson were not coming back to his side, though they weren't opposed to talking over the phone from time to time. And Jackie, while now cool with him, was forever out of his reach. Maybe though, Star would scratch the itch that had been alone for a while now. Maybe, he would have an awesome friend yet. Maybe. He would have the best kind of girl friend. With the thought fresh on his mind, he hoped that many situations would be solved. Things would never be the same, but maybe, for Star, it could be a good thing.


	2. Dear Diary

Dear diary,

It's been three weeks since I came to St. Anderson's home for the hurt. They've been taking good care of me, probably far better than I deserve. Nonetheless I, as most of the girls here, have been asked to keep a diary, in my case an audio diary. A way to help us see how we are changing. Truth be told, I've already changed a lot. All thanks to Marco.

I hurt the boy in so many ways, and even if he was ready to give up on me, he didn't. He instead let me hear for myself exactly who I was and who i was with. He I'm so glad I was able to call my folks in time. They stopped his suicide before it was too late. I will always regret pushing him that far.

Before I met him, everyone besides Tom just became my enemy. Now that he's gone, it's obvious why. I was a bit of a jerk to everyone, and Tom would always follow it up with worse. Hearing that he drugged and constantly raped me just, hurt. Apparently he even recorded them for himself and a few friends. His phone records, get this, showed he was planning to sell me for money too! Can't believe I liked him.

Back to the boy at hand, Marco Diaz. I did a lot of things to him. I took away his crush, his friends, and almost took his family too. Mrs. Diaz even got pregnant so they could try again with a better child.

After all that, he forgave me, and he got me in to this place instead of St. Olga's. He's just so awesome. Heh, I think I have a crush on him. A few of the girls used to say he looked pretty cute, and he does have some nice muscles from the times he helped me walk. If I'm to believe Jackie, he also might be hung.

*sigh* Jackie. She was Marco's crush for years. I convinced her Marco was going to attack her, but without evidence she simply had to move. Now she's happy with her new girlfriend, having decided boys aren't worth it. Don't know if she ever made up with Marco though.

Oh! Speaking of Marco, he's coming here with my parents next week! Apparently the school is shutting down for some emergency repairs, and while it sucks he'll be in school longer, he gets to visit me! I'm so excited. I really want to confess to him. Tell him how I feel, but the councilors here told me not too. Said it might seem that I'm clinging onto him or trying to replace Tom.

I do understand it, I just don't want that awesome boy to find someone while I'm gone. I really want to date him. I really hope it works out well. At least, I hope we remain besties. Anywho, it's time for lunch. Mom and dad visit once a week and today they are visiting at lunch. I also need to doll up a bit for him, so maybe I can get mom to take me shopping!

Buh Bye!

Log 2

Dear diary,

I got my hopes crushed today. Marco came as promised, he complimented me, helped me out, even bought me dinner and a few audio! It was so awesome! But, he met a girl named Kelly at a martial arts tournament. Apparently she showed off and the two started dating. Yesterday.

They aren't official yet, and it's too early for mom or dad to know if they will stay together, or break up. I'm torn. On one hand i want Marco, on the other, I want him happy. Before they left mom said she would support me and try and keep me up to date. She told me how proud she was that I was trying to move on and up. I haven't heard her sound so happy when talking to or about me since a few weeks before Tom, yeah.

Anyway, they just called lights out. Talk to you later. By bye!

Log 6

Dear diary,

Marco is still with Kelly. He calls every once in a while to talk, and as nice as it is, he always eventually talks about Kelly. I can't say I'm happy about it. Especially now. Marco got his driver's license a few days ago, and his instructor gave him her card. What a sicko! I hope he doesn't contact her again and files a report. She's like, double his age!

For me though, I'm still getting along well. Pony got transferred to St. O's. She nearly killed one of the guards with a stupid stunt and her family had enough. She barely spent a month here, but at least she didn't do it intentionally.

Tomorrow I have some tests to be run on my head. They want to make sure Tom didn't cause any more damage after they got ahold of his father's emails. Turns out the sicko wanted to be my first buyer, and put the idea in Tom's head. Hell, his wife was aware and apparently always wanted to try being with a woman! That family is seriously fucked up.

For now though, gotta get ready. I'm being taken out on the town tonight to help me relax a bit. They say I'm making great progress, but too much too fast could be detrimental. Thanks Doctor Glossaryck! Buh bye now!

Log 12

It's been almost four months and we are talking about summer break. On a plus side, Marco and Kelly broke up with Marco helping her and her ex make up. He's such a sweetie! Helping his girlfriend find happiness with another guy is insane. They are even still friends! Also on good news, he and Jackie have officially buried the hatchet now that Tom's case is concluded. His parents will never be free again for their crimes.

Even better, Marco apparently asked his mom how to confess to girls that can't see. I'm a girl who can't see! I really hope it's me! Oh i just want him to hold me and kiss me and put a bab- wow. That escalated quickly. Calm down Star, one step at a time you lovestruck girl you. I just have to remain calm and composed.

Oh! Speaking of that, they finished their analysis of my head yesterday. Apparently I got lucky. He must have used more medically common stuff as there is little change from last time I was checked after my accident. I'm also officially off my withdrawal medication. So happy! They say if all goes well, I may be released back to standard schools!

Sadly, Marco did talk to that woman who did his license exam. Apparently she wasn't interested that way and is kinda awesome. She's acting more like an aunt than anything. Taught Marco to rode a motorcycle. I really want to use that as a chance to feel him up!

Well, it's almost time for my weekly phone call from Marco. They let me have a personal cell now to talk to my family and friends throughout the day. Used to be only before or after lesson unless they visited personally. We got a schedule, and maybe I'm about to hear Marco confess!

*space unicorns across the sky!* Oh! That's him! I gotta go, bye!

Log 12.1

Wahahahahahah! Marco confessed to another girl! As it turns out she wasn't blind. But deaf. He learned sign language and she said yes. I called mom and after she consoled me she recommended I make another diary entry and get it off my chest.

There's only a few months until we are out, and he's got a fling. If they don't break up, I think I might lose him forever. I, I need some air. I'll make another one soon. Promise.

Log 13

I, I fell pretty hard last week. I actually skipped diary day. Marco, Marco was assaulted. The deaf girl as it turns out, was a controlling bitch. She lured Marco to her house and had a few other guys there to hurt him. Seems she knew Tom and when she found out he was partly responsible, well, things went from there.

Lured him into a building, stole is stuff, left him naked on the floor, bleeding pretty profusely. He apparently faked being knocked out got police help quickly. Bitch threatened the officers who got her and her posse with legal action. Said They knew the DA. Bitch didn't realize Marco's grandfather was the DA. Now they are going to spend time in jail. Her parents were out of town and cooperated fully. At least they were decent people.

Marco got time off from school and actually came to visit. For almost two hours he remained curled up in my lap. It was heartbreaking to know this wasn't out of love, but hurt. I wanted so much to just, hug or kiss it all away. It hurts so much. He does wonderful things for people, and this is what happens to him. I, I didn't confess. He's been through so much lately that I want to give him some time first. To remind him that he's awesome, that he has nothing to worry about. Then, I'll ask him out, to be my boyfriend when I-*door opening*

M-m-Marco?! What, uh, what are you-

*muffled words*

You, you heard. Oh god. Yes, I feel that way, I know it's-

*muffled words*

Wait. Wait a minute. Are, are you- *squeak*

... I love you Marco. Wait. Wait a minute, are, are you wearing a red hoodie!?

Log 16

Dear diary,

This is my last time doing a log from this therapy school. I am cleared to return back home. Turns out I am in pretty good shape now. They finally got an answer for my eyesight coming back that day.

Apparently under strong emotions, I can momentarily see the world again. It isn't permanent, but maybe one day, technology might let me see again. Until then, I'll just have to kiss my new boyfriend to get a glimpse of him!

He's actually coming to help pick me up. Mom was delighted I was with a good boy for once. Dad, he, put up bars over my window. Mom, may have given me the key to it without him knowing so that I can have him over. She trusts him, and so do I. Well, that or mom was serious when she said if it's out of love she doesn't mind being a grandma while I'm in high school.

Oh, they just arrived. They said the computer is mine, so I gotta pack it up. My bff slash bf gonna catch you later! Buh bye!

**A/N**

**Making this a bit experimental. I could keep doing the rest of this like a diary series, or I might not. Thoughts are appreciated. May rewrite these at another time.**


End file.
